Category talk:Build Guides
Profession guides are a rediculous idea and extremely general. Guides should not be covering individual professions, since there's just too much information to fit onto that page, and it will make an extremely bad article to read. There shouldn't be any "Guide:Elementalist", but instead, "Guide:GvG Flag Running" or "Guide:Nuking". — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:52, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :/agree ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 23:00, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::Well, let's make sub-articles. Under Ele, we'll have GvG Flag running, spikers, etc. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 00:14, 17 August 2007 (CEST) :::I'd follow Rapta's idea and make a running guide in that case. There are a few different kinds of runners (Rits mostly, some Orders, Cripshot a long time ago), though Ele has always been the most common. - Krowman 00:18, 17 August 2007 (CEST) ::::I agree with Krowman. We need a separate flagging guide. If the profession guides do get split up into more build/role-specific guides, we need to keep some sort of basic guide to each profession for new players. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:21, 17 August 2007 (CEST) :::::*sigh*, am I the only one against guides completely? Reading a few passages, is nothing in comparison to actually playing a role. Everyone plays differently. For example, I cannot run a bar, unless it is organized in a specific way. Elite first (For prot), then always RoF, filler, utility. No one I know does this lol! There are specific chains that people prefer, even though they are running the same build. Guides, unless very vague, cannot, and are not, good imo. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:28, 17 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Saying the basic ideas of a role and listing useful skills for that role might be helpful for new players(or people inexperienced at that particular role) to get started at playing that role. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:31, 17 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::Unless the player is clinically retarded, they will at some point organize a bar to his or her liking. If the player is clinically retarded, then it's a non issue, because they are incapable of learning or learn with tremendous difficulty in the first place and any guide ever made will do them no good. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 00:32, 17 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Meh, if your guild doesn't help you learn, then your guild is probably not very good :P. Just an observation I have made :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:38, 17 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Again, a new player that's not very good will probably not have a good guild, if any. Besides, maybe these guides will decrease the quantity of mending wammos, starburst warriors, hamstorm warriors, etc. we get. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:42, 17 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::That was my original rationale for making the guides. Edru hit the nail right on the head. Nothing quite as annoying as trashing your 10th mending monk in a day. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 00:44, 17 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Who whoa whoa. Knocking Mending wammos, I can take. Insulting Starburst wars, no probem. But hamstorm? That's the most viable of the joke builds. It took Halls, back when HAers used to be good and that used to be an accomplishment. ;) - Krowman 00:53, 17 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::